The First Time
by FantasticallyFanatical
Summary: Lots of one-shots about Chuck and Blair's 'first times'. Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Maybe eventually become spoilerish of season 2, but will highlight any spoilers as I go.
1. Chuck Saw Blair

A/N: Right, new story :) It's basically lots of little one-shots about Blair and Chuck's 'first times', ranging from their younger years pre-series and hopefully ranging throughout the two seasons, haven't decided yet. It's un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This chapter takes place at like their first day at primary school, and I'm writing it so that Nate and Blair are not together since like kindergarten or whatever. Blair's also not the prim and proper Blair that we see in the series, she just as eager to run about and play and get dirty as all the other kids. Might be slightly out of character, but there we go :) Lastly, read, review and enjoy! x

* * *

She stood at the edge of the playground, rocking to and fro nervously from her toes to her heels. As she rocked, her brown hair flicked a little with each movement. He watched as her mother scolded her for scuffing her new shoes. The girl received a little push on her back and as she turned to wave at her mother, her face fell as she realised she was already left alone.

Chuck watched from the shadows as the girl began scraping her feet slowly as she moved towards the gaggle of children chasing one another around. Attempting to integrate herself with their childish ways, the girl ran aimlessly in the wrong direction and as a result ran directly into another girl. Both girls lay on the floor, the brunette laughing and the blonde wrinkling her nose and dusting down her hands.

"Sorry," the brunette smiled apologetically, getting to her feet and offering her hand to the blonde. The blonde smiled back and shrugged, taking her hand and seemingly brushing off their accident.

"S'alright," the blonde grinned, not letting go of the other girl's hand. "I'm Serena. What's your name?"

"Blair Waldorf," the brunette replied and a large grin overtook her face, the odd tooth missing. "I'm five, how old are you?"

Serena gasped and then squealed, Chuck chuckling to himself at Blair's widened eyes. Clearly Blair, as she had introduced herself, had never witnessed female excitement before. "Wow! I'm five too!"

Blair laughed as Serena remained open-mouthed. Serena then tugged at Blair to go and join them in playing their game, and the two of them went running off, hand in hand. Chuck continued to watch, partly wanting to go and play with the other children, but he decided he'd stay put. For now. Watching seemed much more fun, particularly now there was something, or rather someone, worth watching.


	2. Blair Saw Chuck

A/N: Thought I'd post up the second chapter as I already had it written. Sorry it's short though, hopefully will be longer ones a little later. This takes place about 3 or 4 days after the first one. I have no idea whether they would all have had lessons together, but for the purpose of this story, they do :) Read, review and enjoy :) x

* * *

The First Time Blair Saw Chuck.

"Do you know everyone's names?" Blair whispered to Serena as the class sat in a circle, supposedly discussing the book their teacher had just read.

"Kind of," Serena whispered back, without any subtlety. Blair sighed, but listened intently. "I know your name though!"

Blair rolled her eyes, but smiled. Serena may have rapidly transpired as her best friend, but even aged five, Blair didn't rate Serena's intelligence all that highly. Blair was about to reply when a male teacher walked into the classroom, pushing a young boy in front of him. Said young boy had a scowl clearly evident on his face and mud stains on both of his knees.

"Miss Garland, this is Chuck Bass. He _should_ have been in your lessons this past week but he clearly decided that lessons were optional, as I found him climbing the tree outside the back of the school."

Blair zoned out of the conversation of the two teachers, instead focusing her attention on the so-called Chuck Bass. "I've never seen _him_ before," Blair whispered, nudging Serena on the arm.

"That's because he's been skiving. Don't be friends with him Blair, he's bad." Serena warned Blair seriously. Blair felt torn; she knew that Serena was right and that her mother would totally berate her for associating with anyone she deemed unsuitable, but on the other hand, the boy was a rule-breaker and this intrigued Blair more than anything.

Blair leant away from Serena and watched Chuck closely as he was made to sit beside the teacher, to ensure he didn't escape from the lesson again. He sat cross-legged, elbows resting atop his knees and chin on his palms. He looked thoroughly bored, Blair mused and shook her head, bringing her attention back to Miss Garland. Making a mental note of his name, Blair left for school later that day, determined to find out what her mother thought of Chuck Bass.

Like it would make a difference anyway, Blair grinned, considering herself as quite the rule-breaker too.


	3. Chuck Kissed Blair

A/N: Right another chapter, this is a little later than the first two, when they're about six and the four of them are pretty much firm friends. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and such, I love them all and am very grateful! Keep 'em coming ;) Un-beta'd, so mistakes are mine, blah, blah, blah. Lastly, read, review and enjoy! :) x

* * *

The First Time - Chuck Kissed Blair.

"I dare you to go and steal Chuck's phone," Serena giggled, whispering into Blair's ear. Blair's mouth formed a small circle and she brought her hands up to her face, shaking her head a little. "I _double _dare you!"

Serena giggled again, waving overtly to Nate and Chuck who stood over the other side of the playground. Chuck lavishly flashed his mobile around at break times, telling anyone who'd listen that he was the only six year old to own one. Blair now had no choice but to agree to the dare; no other child in their class had ever backed down to a double dare. It was just unheard of. Even Jimmy Fraser hadn't backed down, and he was dared to sneak into the staff toilets and hide there until someone found him. When he _was_ found, he was sent home for disturbing behaviour; through pure boredom, he'd taken to washing his clothes in the toilet and then drinking the toilet water through his socks. Even so, he hadn't refused to do the dare, so Blair wouldn't either.

"Fine," Blair replied curtly, chuckling to herself at the sight of Serena's face. Serena clearly had underestimated Blair Waldorf. She watched in awe as Blair sidled over to the boys, before running back to Serena.

"Knew you wouldn't do it!" Serena said smugly but Blair just rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I so will do it, I just need someone to distract them first." Blair replied tartly, folding her arms and staring expectantly at Serena.

"Well, who's going to do that?"

"You!" Blair sighed and promptly dragged Serena over to the boys. Serena hovered back and asked Blair how she was meant to divert the boys' attention. "I don't know," came Blair's reply, "Flash your knickers or something."

Blair laughed, not believing Serena to take it seriously. But, Serena being Serena, did just that. That was the moment Blair learned that Serena took a literal meaning to everything she heard, and so Blair noted to be careful what she said from now on. Nevertheless, Serena's skirt lifting did the trick and Blair managed to sneak Chuck's phone from his pocket as the two boys, and many others, gawped aimlessly at Serena who giggled, then ran off with Blair.

"Did you get it?" Serena asked, breathless with excitement.

"Of course," Blair replied, a wicked smiled upon her face. Its was only a matter of time before Chuck noticed it was gone. "Here we go! Three.. Two.. One-"

"Hey, Waldorf! Did you steal my phone?!" Chuck marched towards her, his eyes slanting and his breathing heavy from his charging run over to them. Nate ran behind, stumbling a little as he went. Serena casually stepped behind Blair, expecting Blair to move back even a tad, as an angry Chuck Bass advanced on them. Serena fidgeted nervously but Blair stood her ground, phone clasped tightly in her hands. "Give it back," Chuck instructed.

"No," Blair replied curtly, grinning as Chuck gawped; no one had ever said 'no' to Chuck before. And if Chuck had his way, Blair never would again.

"You shouldn't steal," Chuck reprimanded her, trying to play her conscience into getting his phone back. "It's bad."

"Well _you_ shouldn't be so easy to steal from," Blair's reply came thick and fast and, once again, left a six year old Chuck in awe. No one quite matched his wit like Blair.

"Just give it back, Waldorf." Chuck was losing patience now, but Blair was the opposite. The more frustrated Chuck became, the more determined Blair became to carry on. She enjoyed the banter, the intelligent conversation. Serena had her pros (many of them, Blair noted) but intelligent conversation unfortunately wasn't one of them.

"No," came Blair's short and sweet reply.

"Give it back, or-"

"Or what?" Blair smirked smugly, and Chuck noticed how good it looked on Blair. Making a mental note to try smirking out at home, Chuck got back to the task in hand. "Or what, Bass?" Blair repeated, "You'll lick me?!"

Serena giggled nervously from behind Blair - she didn't put it past Chuck Bass to lick Blair's face right off. He was that sort of a boy. Nate watched intrigued, head flicking from Blair to Chuck as if he was watching a game of tennis.

"Not lick you, no." Chuck commented, grinning as he advanced on Blair, standing with his face directly in front of hers. And that's when he did it; leant in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Hearing Nate make a mock heaving sound and Serena squeal in delight, Blair pulled back and gasped. "Kiss you."

"Chuck Bass, you did _not_ just kiss me!" Blair's horrified face made Chuck feel all the more victorious and he leant forward to grab his phone. He secured his phone in his pocket, but when he looked back up, Blair had recovered from the shock and was smiling sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Chuck _darling_, if you wanted a kiss, you should have just asked," Blair smirked. She may have lost her first kiss to him, but there was no way she was losing to Chuck Bass again. It was a battle to the death, and Blair was going to win. "It's nice that your fancy me and all, but I think we should just be friends."

And with that, Blair linked her arm with Serena and waltzed off, leaving a red-faced Chuck standing beside a chuckling Nate. Chuck decided, there and then, that that was the last time Blair Waldorf was ever going to get on over him, Chuck Bass.


	4. Blair Needed Chuck's Help

A/N: So, so, so, so, so sorry about the lack of updates! I really do apologise and offer no real reasons except school life kind of took over.. I know that's not a decent excuse, but i hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me? Anyway, back to the story, new chapter is up now. Just a quirky little interaction between C and B, aged about 11. I want it to kinda show the idea that Blair wasn't always Nate, Nate, Nate and that she actaully had a very strong friendship with Chuck long before she set her sights on Nate. Whether that actually happened is another story, but for the purpose of this fic, this is where I'm aiming. Lastly, forgive me, read, review and enjoy! :)

The First Time - Blair Needed Chuck's Help.

"Yes?" Chuck's voice flowed through the phone line, directly into Blair's ear.

"Can you come over?" Blair asked, standing in front of the mirror in her room.

"What's in it for me?" Even aged eleven, Chuck was all for himself. If something wasn't worthwhile, Chuck learnt early on not to waste time doing it.

"I need you to help me with something," Blair continued, ignoring Chuck's comment. "And I can't ask Serena because she'd just laugh."

"So I'm second best?" Chuck tried to sound nonchalant, wanting to rile Blair up but failed. He heard Blair laugh down the phone, the sound alerting the hairs on the back of Chuck's neck.

"Jealous, are we? Look Chuck, you're above Nate. Is that not enough?" For Chuck, that was more than enough.

"So then, what can I help you with? Bedroom issues?"

"Eurgh, Chuck! No! Just come over, and you'll see." Blair ended the call and Chuck did just that.

Arriving at Blair's not much later, Chuck was shocked to say the least, upon walking into Blair's room. "I thought you said, it _wasn't_ bedroom issues." Chuck tired - and failed - to hide an involuntary gulp upon viewing Blair standing in a matching bra and knickers set.

"It's not," Blair said innocently, viewing herself in the mirror. Her body was still very young, Chuck noticed, with slender legs, no hip shape and a totally flat chest. "Do you think this bra suits me?"

Chuck wanted to laugh, but the shock was just too much. This was Blair Waldorf, one of the only girls in his year that _everyone_ fancied, standing almost naked for Chuck to see. What did he know about underwear? Only that it needed to come off for the fun to begin. "Err," Chuck faltered, but didn't deter Blair in the slightest.

"Serena's been wearing a bra for months," Blair mused hotly, hands landing on her bony hips as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"That's because Serena needs one," Chuck pointed out, unhelpfully. Blair scowled and turned back to the mirror.

"Are you saying I don't?" Blair demanded Chuck tell her the truth, despite the fact she knew it wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"You have yet to grow into your body," Chuck spoke slowly, slightly mesmerised by Blair's natural beauty. "But you will, eventually. It'll be worth the wait."

Chuck had no idea where his words had come from, but they seemed to have appeased Blair so he figured his job was done.

"Wait!" Blair called, as Chuck attempted to leave her room. "I've got fifteen more sets to try on, first."

Chuck couldn't hide his smirk, and set atop Blair's bed. How good it was being friends with Blair Waldorf.


	5. Chuck Saw Blair Cry

A/N: OMG! thank you all so much for your reviews! I've decided I'm going to start replying to all your reviews (is that the norm on here?) because i really am so grateful for all of them :) And if you can take the time to review, I'm going to take the time to reply. Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a random one if I'm honest. They're about twelve I think, and it's how, in my mind, Blair becomes all prim and proper and hasn't always been the one (out of her and Serena) who didn't want get dirty so to speak. I mean, I've read a lot of young CB fics where Blair never wants to do anything 'cause she wants to keep clean etc. But I personally don't see her as that, and so yeah, this is my take on how Blair kind of became the Blair we know (and love.) Hope you enjoy :) And as always, read, review and enjoy :) x

* * *

The First Time - Chuck Saw Blair Cry.

"Oh come _on_, Serena! Stop being such a girl!" Blair chorused, beckoning wildly to her slightly more reserved best friend.

"I _am _a girl!" Serena protested, folding her arms profusely and shaking her head. Blair sighed dramatically and grabbed a hold of Serena's arm and promptly pulled her along. "Blair stop, you're hurting!"

"Good," Blair smirked. It would serve Serena right for disobeying an order. Even Chuck Bass dare not disobey Blair Waldorf (he tried once, and vowed to never do so again) and he was the most unruly child the city had seen to date. "Look Serena, it'll be fun. Loosen up once in a while. It'll do you good."

Serena scowled and disagreed, but Blair was having none of it. She wanted to prove she was just as capable - if not more so - than the boys, and was not about to let Serena ruin her best efforts. Hiking her skirt up a little higher, Blair ran to catch up with Nate, Chuck and a half a dozen other boys as they ventured off site.

"Where are we going?" Serena whimpered, repeatedly brushing the top of her head in vain attempts to remove imaginary dirt from residing there.

"Chuck's tree house," Blair explained excitedly, "And if it's Chuck's, it's bound to be amazing."

Serena scoffed; she was not Chuck's biggest fan to say the least. Blair sighed and shook her head. As far as she could see, there was nothing wrong with Chuck at all.

"Aren't you even a little intrigued?" Blair quizzed Serena, who lagged behind, ensuring not one speck of dirt fell on her shoes. They were, after all, a unsuitable cream colour Blair decided. Serena's eyes lit a touch, proving to Blair that Serena was indeed more than a little intrigued. Serena sighed, defeated, and attempted to keep up with Blair.

"Waldorf, you made it." Chuck smirked upon seeing a flustered Serena and pink-cheeked Blair.

"Careful Chuck," Blair's smirk matched Chuck's completely. "You might actually sound pleased."

"Pleased?" Chuck scoffed, but his twinkling eyes told Blair a different message. "I'd prefer the word shocked. I didn't think you and your sissy friend would have the _balls_ to go off of school property."

"Well then you clearly don't know me at all, do you Bass?" With that, Blair pushed past all the other boys (who gawped, wide eyed) and ascended into the tree house. A couple of minutes later, Blair's head popped out the gap in the wood. "Not bad, Bass, not bad. Obviously it lacks a certain _sophisticated_ sense of style, but it has all the necessities. Except-" Blair popped back in to check if it housed somewhere to sleep. "No mattress?"

"Ah," Chuck smirked, following Blair up into the tree house, a few boys - Nate included - following Chuck. Serena hesitated at the bottom. "One step ahead of you, Waldorf. Sofa converts into a bed, should I so desire to need one."

Blair cocked her head, running her hand across the top of the sofa experimentally. "Planning to sleep here?"

"Are you?" Chuck quickly countered her, his thirteen year old eyes looking far older than his years. Nate rolled his eyes, and quickly turned his attention to the box of food.

"With you? In your dreams, Bass."

"Dream catcher, are we? Because that's _exactly_ what I dream about." Chuck's suppose charm resulted in Blair rolling her eyes and climbing out of the tree house. "Leaving so soon?"

Blair dusted herself off, before being startled by Serena's high pitched scream (which occurred because she'd seen a wasp fly twenty or so yards away.) Serena's scream had caused Blair to lose her balance, and promptly fall into a nearby mud puddle. Serena gasped so hard she developed the hiccups, Nate stifled a laugh and a nearby gentlemanly young boy offered Blair his hand. Upon seeing said boy help Blair (his Blair, Chuck decided) Chuck motioned down from the tree house, towel and water in hand. This was his tree house, his idea and so his job to clear Blair up. Had it been Serena who fell, it would have no doubt been a different story. But this was Chuck Bass, and he only volunteered information that he felt was beneficial to his case. This, clearly, was not.

"God, S. Could you scream any louder?!" Blair muttered crossly, quickly clamping a hand over Serena's mouth as Serena inhaled sharply, with the clear intention of testing Blair's theory. Serena squirmed under Blair's hand, feeling the mud stick to her face. Blair grinned and rolled her eyes; Serena was far too prim and proper for her own good.

"Look, we'd best get back," Chuck offered Blair the towel, which she took graciously. "If the teacher's find out we're gone-"

"We'll blame Michael Berry," Blair informed Chuck seriously. "Simple."

Chuck couldn't help but admit he admired her planning. Shrugging, and accepting the plan, Chuck awkwardly grabbed Blair's hand and ran, along with Serena, all the way back to school. Nate and few others followed behind, Michael Berry and his two friends lagging at the back.

*

"Your dad not here yet?" Blair asked, sitting alone on the bench outside the school as Chuck sidled up beside her.

"No shi-"

"Chuck!" Blair interjected. Even at twelve, she still was firmly opposed to swearing, despite having been surrounded by it (mainly from Chuck himself) for the last four or so years.

"Sherlock. I take it your mum's running late too."

"Oh come on, Chuck. When is she _ever_ on time?" Blair's sarcasm hid the hurt she felt, but not well enough for Chuck not to notice.

"I take your point." Chuck nodded, sitting beside Blair. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Like you care if I mind," Blair retorted, "And even if I did, you'd sit there anyway."

"Indeed I would," Chuck smirked, "Even just so as to annoy you."

"Oh, because you don't do a good enough job of that already?"

"No, Waldorf, the opposite. So I can do a _better _job of annoying you." Chuck's smirk was clear and shining, but Blair resisted retaliation.

"To what avail?" Blair knew the conversation was pointless, and had no real direction, but it kept her mind off what a failure both their parents were, so for the meantime, allowed it to continue.

"Because they'll always be someone in your life who will annoy you. May it be your mother, my dear self, Serena, whoever. I'm just, shall we say, preparing you for the future."

Blair cut a shallow laugh and shook her head. Chuck was the only person she couldn't understand. He was unusual and that intrigued her no end, but there was something more. He knew her (knew her well, dare she say it) and that made her feel oddly safe. Because there was no one else her in life (albeit, perhaps Serena) who knew her at all.

"Oh look, my mother's here." Blair couldn't hide the excitement, but Chuck watched it burn and die as Eleanor stormed over, a stony look upon her face.

"What is that on your skirt, Blair?" Her voice emerged as a hoarse whisper, one that put Blair on edge. Blair, out the corner of her eyes, saw Chuck about to protest. Standing in front of him, she casually squeezed his hand, mainly as a gesture of thanks, before walking closer to her mother, silent fear gripping her hard. "Well?!"

"I'm sorry," Blair spoke softly, head tilting to the ground. She'd learnt (notably the hard way) that it was best just to apologise and accept the consequences of any actions Eleanor disliked.

"You're sorry? What, and you think that's enough?! Well young lady, it seems you still have a lot to learn. Come on, home, quick. We'll see what your father has to say about this," Eleanor motioned her hand up and down in front of Blair's muddied attire with disgust. "And I can assure you Blair, that it won't be anything good."

Blair's face fell further and Chuck, for one of the first times in his life, felt extremely uncomfortable. "Sorry," Blair repeated quietly, but it did little for Blair's case.

"Leave it, Blair." Eleanor's voice was harsh and final. "Just get in the car. I don't want to hear another _word_ from you tonight, understood?!"

Blair nodded, silent tears distorting her face. Chuck watched, almost in horror, as Blair climbed into the car, eyes streaming somewhat uncontrollably. The pit in his stomach seemed to grow, and then it hit him. Chuck had never before seen Blair Waldorf cry. And if the feeling he was experiencing was a common factor of observing someone cry, Chuck hoped he'd never see Blair cry again.


	6. Blair Shocked Chuck

A/N: Okay, so again I apologise for slow updates and that I haven't got around to replying to everyone's reviews, even though i said i would "/. But, i do want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who did review, 'cause they make my day, I really do appreciate them and will hopefully get round to replies at some point :) In the meantime, a very short chapter is now up, focusing on them being thirteen I think? Not sure if I mention it actually. Might not be overly believeable, who knows but read, review and enjoy, as always! :) x

* * *

The First Time - Blair Shocked Chuck.

"Nate, have you got any paracetamol? I think Serena's ill again." Blair searched Nate's (empty) cupboards to no avail. It was ironic, Blair thought, how Serena had turned out like this. It had always been Serena who was the pretty, little blonde one who didn't want to ruin her clothes or break a nail, and then Blair the tomboy (well, almost - she always held back that touch of femininity.) Now, it was dead-liver Serena who drank double her body weight every other night and drunk dialled Nate to sober her up, compared to righteous and regal Blair who tidied everyone else's mess to abscond from her own.

"Hung over more like." Chuck smirked, tossing a box around in his hands.

"Helpful," Blair's face contorted into a wry smile. "What's that?"

"A box."

"I can see that. What of?"

"Tablets. Which, incidentally, are not to be taken orally. Which is a shame," Chuck smirked, "I rather like oral methods."

Chuck flashed a smirk in Blair's direction, which she batted off with a scoff. Both looked to Nate, who shrugged whilst saying "Let's find some other tablets then." Serena then took their attention, but her eyes struggled to stay open as it was, so a reply on her behalf was increasingly unlikely.

Chuck was about to speak, but Blair spoke almost directly after Nate. "As if you have any experience in _that_ area, Chuck. You're forward, I'll give you that, but no one's that forward. Not in our year, anyway."

Chuck's face dropped. Serena, he could probably have seen understanding his innuendo, but Blair? Blair Waldorf actually understanding a sexual innuendo from he, Chuck Bass. And if that wasn't enough, she had the nerve (and the growing ability, Chuck noted) to act as if it was nothing out of the normal. Chuck prided himself on making others squirm, so for Blair to have no reaction at all did not appease Chuck in the slightest.

"My, my, Waldorf. We are growing in information of the world. Who'd have thought it? Blair Waldorf talking sex terms with Chuck Bass." Chuck's smirk alone could cause Blair to blush, but the thought of Chuck's words becoming public knowledge caused a fuchsia firework to erupt on Blair's cheeks. "Embarrassed, much?

"Embarrassed that I have to spend time with a Bass-hole who is so second-rate that he has to steal my phrases? Embarrassed doesn't even cover it." Blair gave Nate a curt nod, and together they attempted to move Serena upstairs to Nate's room. At least there she could sleep off her hangover in peace.

"Need a hand?" Chuck offered, with no intention of following through with any help in the slightest.

"No, you can keep your hands to yourself, Bass." Blair called over her shoulder, Nate oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere. "Though I'm sure you do that far too often as it is. Night, Chuck. Sleep well."

"Oh I will Blair, don't you worry." chuck's smirk appeared again, though not quite in full bloom - Blair had clearly put him out of his stride. With nothing else left to offer to the table, Chuck carefully aimed the box of tablets at Blair's backside, hit his target perfectly and winked whilst walking out of Nate's house. Blair rolled her eyes, the remnants of a cheeky smile on her flustered face as she struggled to drag Serena up the last couple of stairs. That was one thing she was grateful for; Chuck's ability to lighten the mood every time Serena had one of her "moments".

Without Chuck, she might have already gone crazy. But of course, she'd never tell Chuck that.


	7. Chuck Saw Blair's Headband

A/N: I have nothing but apologies to offer for my prolonged absence. The main reason for said absence was the breaking of my beloved laptop and having to save for what felt like years for a new one. But I now have my new one and am back to writing. I truly am sorry for the lack of updates but seeing as I had no way of uploading anything anyway, I gave up writing for a while too. But, the writing has started again and I come offering an update, though I very much doubt anyone can even remember this story, let alone actually want to read it. Still, the update is here for anyone who wants to read it. If not, well I enjoyed writing it and it'll just sit in my Docs otherwise. So yeah, apologies again, further apologies over the length but lastly enjoy (if you can! I'm sure this is _not_my best work by a long shot!) Un-beta'd as always.

* * *

The First Time Chuck Saw Blair's Headband.

Blair sat, alone, under the tree opposite the chemistry lab. With her arms folded and her face a rumpled picture of anger amidst distress, Blair stared at anyone who dared to approach her. After what she called 'the most traumatic holidays of my life', Blair was destined, she felt, to spend the entirety of her life alone. Slightly melodramatic, Chuck had decided but he was sharply reminded by Blair of the incident where he'd failed to get full marks on a test and was sure he'd be struck down by lightning (and killed) as a direct result. This was, of course, back when Chuck actually cared for his education (but purely because he'd seen Blair's heart-circled notes in a magazine which clearly stated any potential boyfriend needed to be intelligent, chivalrous, rich and good-looking. He had the last two in the bag already, but intelligence was somewhat harder to achieve. And as for chivalrous, well Chuck decided Blair couldn't have everything - that would just be greedy. When Blair decided her silent musing was done for the day, she rejoined Nate, Serena and Chuck, a strong sense of disgust etched across her face.

"Oh B, it's not that bad, honest!" Serena gave Nate a sharp nudge to reiterate her speech. Chuck just rolled his eyes. _He_ didn't need any encouragement to tell Blair what he thought, nor any cues to actually use his brains cells to string together a sentence and that was when Chuck realised that, compared to Nate, the intelligence factor was really not a problem.

"Serena's right Blair, it looks great." Nate's voice sounded as false as the their English teacher's teeth and it failed, wholly, to appease Blair in the slightest. Chuck was about to offer his view on the whole situation (which he'd unhelpfully named 'hair gate') when Blair retrieved a small, metallic headband from her bag and reluctantly placed it on her head, scraping her newly cut hair off of her face. Sighing with a heavy heart, Blair shifted uncomfortably in case anyone saw the atrocity that sat atop her head. Nate and Serena, both fed up with Blair's depressed despairing, took off to share in-depth discussions over their respective holidays in Europe, leaving a dejected Blair alone with Chuck. With Blair showing no signs of moving anytime soon, Chuck made the decision to leave her to it, making his way over to Nate and Serena. (Not that he wanted to join their conversation, but he decided it was now the perfect occasion to ruin their joyous recollection with some crude tale he'd memorised for such a moment.

As Blair watched Chuck walk away, feeling all the more certain her new hair looked awful, Chuck suddenly turned back, his head cocked to the left. "You should wear that more often," Chuck declared, hinting to the headband, scratching the top of his arm with a certain amount of awkwardness. "Suits you."

With that, Chuck turned and started towards the fair-haired and fair-minded duo, ready to reek havoc with their minds. Blair, after being positively outraged that Chuck could dare say her new hair looked nice, especially with it being accompanied by a hideous headband her mother had forced her to buy, took a mirror from her bag and looked upon her hair with eyes afresh. Suddenly, her hair didn't look so bad and with a bit of styling and, dare she say it, a well placed headband, it might actually begin to look good.

By the end of the week, Blair had successfully worn seven headbands over 5 days and it was only then that Chuck realised just what an effect he'd had upon Blair.


	8. Blair and Chuck made a pact

"You'll never guess what my dad's just got me!" Nate bounded into Blair's bedroom and was promptly knocked backwards by the entire force of Blair Waldorf's (tiny) body. The fact that Nate had been 'told' (as Chuck put it) by a girl half his size was the funniest thing Chuck had seen all day, thus decided he'd prolong his laughter by leaving Nate to arrive back on his feet unaided. Blair stood with her brow furrowed and her arms folded, ordering Nate to remove his shoes and then he'd be allowed to enter. Stains on her carpet were not appreciated by Blair or her mother.

Despite the somewhat unorthodox entrance, Nate's excitement had not dwindled and he was eager to share his news. Far too eager that it became almost embarrassing, Chuck decided, and noted to inform Nate of this in the future. Chuck was all for embarrassing Nate but when it caused his own image to be tarnished with the same brush, it became time for a change.

"A tent!"

"What?" Blair didn't even pretend to feign interest; her voice was monotone and she didn't look up from the laptop screen at which herself and Chuck stared, both completely intrigued. Serena who, out of the four of them was the most sympathetic, took pity on Nate and shut the laptop causing yet another burst of outrage from Blair (who was becoming quite the little pocket rocket, Chuck noticed. This would be something he would gladly develop in the future.)

"A tent, Nate? How cool!" Chuck cringed at Serena's far too obvious (and far too fake) enthusiasm, but Nate didn't notice and happily explained the ins and outs of his new pride and joy. (His previous one had been a remote controlled car, until Chuck had dared him to drive it into Lady Theresa's garden where Nate managed to get the car confiscated and promptly smashed. How was he to know her husband had left her for a 26 year old male racing car driver. Chuck protested his innocence, claiming he knew nothing and even if he did know, he certainly wouldn't have thought Lady Theresa would have acted in such a way. All the same, he bought Nate a new car and all was forgiven.)

"So, how about it?" Nate's eyes shone at the other three, each in turn. Even Chuck found it hard to dampen Nate's spirits.

"Camping? On our own?" Blair's questions were of course the most practical. Never to be the reckless one to do anything spontaneous, Blair liked to have all the facts ready at hand in order to fully prepare herself. Chuck swore that one day, he'd make her do something completely unprompted and spur of the moment - he just didn't know what yet.

"Not scared, are we Waldorf?" Chuck's smirk that rightfully belonged to Blair grew across his face.

"Obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be planning this, would we." Blair's annoyance grew and Chuck saw Blair had a point. Flushing just the lightest shade of pink, Chuck scowled and kept quiet. Blair was one up on him and he didn't like it at all. "I just want to know how we plan to do this is all. I mean, _my _parents will be fine with it because they trust me. How about yours, Charles?"

"Par_ent. _Singular." Chuck's scowl had not faded; instead it had increased. Not particularly in anger at Blair, though she had accidentally reminded him of the fact he was without his mother. Blair swallowed with difficulty and stared at her feet. She hadn't meant it like that, and although Chuck knew, he wasn't in the mood to tell her that. "And my parent will be fine with it too; not because he trusts me but because he doesn't actually care what I do as long as I'm not near him. Don't pretend it's any different for you Blair."

Blair shrugged and glossed over the facts that she knew, deep down, were true. It was the blunt truth for them all; the only difference was how they each approached it. Blair hid it, Chuck played on it, Nate tried to forget it and Serena tried to change it.

"Look, that's what this if for, right? A night away from the parents - what could be better?" Serena grinned at the other, more downtrodden members of their foursome and from then in, extensive plans were made.

Eventually the night came and after two hours spent pitching up the tent and trawling to and from their houses to collect every camping necessity (and then some) known to God, they were ready. Blair wanted to be fully prepared and everyone else just followed suit (to keep Blair happy, of course.) It was nearing 9:30pm and it was getting dark already. Serena dived under Blair's sleeping bag in search of the video camera and Blair squealed as she felt something grab her toe.

"Serena! That was my toe!" Serena laughed and muffled an apology, quickly retrieving the video camera, switching it onto the night view and pressing record.

"Hey!" Nate exclaimed with a joyous outburst, "We look like we're on those nature shows!"

"Nature shows? Nate, seriously?!" Chuck was not amused with his best friends most recent revelation. Had Nate not listened to anything he'd said?

"And here the Non-Judging Breakfast Club sit inside their burrow, waiting for midnight to arrive when they can strike and forage for their food." Serena donned her best British accent and Blair crowed with hearty laughter. The fun and games continued for an hour or so, with the four of them finally an inhibited as they'd ever be. No parents to structure their lives, no neighbours to be wary of, nothing to stop them just being them. And it was all going well until Serena stumbled across a problem.

"How exactly am I meant to put on my pyjamas?" Chuck span around with the camera which emitted the only light the four of them had.

"What?" Blair asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well they're here!" Serena exclaimed, pointing at Nate and Chuck. "And don't for a second think I'm getting changed in here, Chuck Bass."

"And why are you aiming all this at me?"

"Because I can see that glint in your eye, Bass. I know what you're thinking and you're not going to just sit there and gawp at me and Blair getting changed."

"That's a real shame. We could have made a remake of that film under Nate's dad's bed."

"Chuck - you're vile!" Serena launched a verbal attack on Chuck, much to Chuck's amusement. Nate had a grin on his face and shook his head. This was precisely why he was friends with Chuck - he had the guts to say those things no one else would. But it was Blair who brought about the end of Chuck's amusement. Sweeping the camera from Serena, to Nate, Chuck stopped as he caught Blair's face. That was an explicit twinkle in her eye and Chuck began to feel slightly nervous (not that he'd ever admit this fact, even on his death bed.) Surely Blair wasn't considering what Chuck had proposed. Chuck refocused his eyes, but Blair did nothing to distinguish his thoughts. Sending a wink his way, she turned her attention to Serena.

"Well, why don't you go outside and get changed?" Blair suggested, completely unhelpfully.

"Oh yeah, B. In the middle of a freaking field!"

"So, who's gonna say anything? The cows?" Chuck couldn't believe his ears. Conservative, trustworthy Blair suggesting something as daring as that?

"Well then, you do it first." Serena's ultimatum was sure to assuage Blair's idea's, Chuck mused but then-

"Fine. Give me my stuff and promise me two things."

"What?"

"No camera," Blair shot her eyesight over to Chuck who nodded (reluctantly.) "And secondly, no locking me out the tent. Deal?"

"Deal." Serena nodded, adding a squeal as Blair took her belongings outside and promptly got changed. Chuck, the most incredulous of them all, was lost for words as Blair entered back in, shoving her clothes into her bag and parading the tent in her shorts and vest top silk pyjamas to the sound of applause from her fellow club members. Not one to shy from the limelight, Serena promptly exited the tent and performed the same routine and before long the four of them were drunk on their own high spirits and not a drop of alcohol had been consumed. But eventually they began to drop off; Nate went first, followed shortly by Serena.

"Aren't they sweet," Blair whispered as she sat with her legs crossed beside an entwined tangled mess of long legs and blond curls that just about resembled Nate and Serena. "So innocent looking."

"If only the same could be said about you." Chuck's voice was huskier and lower than usual. Blair supposed it was his whisper, but she was certain that a sensual undertone was imbedded somewhere.

"Excuse me?" Blair scoffed, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Serena's face. With Nate and Serena already taking up half of the tent, it dawned on Blair that she'd have to sleep directly beside Chuck Bass.

"They're so," Chuck searched for the word, ensuring the video camera was no longer recording. It was only with Blair that Chuck could have these conversations and he'd never share what they spoke about with anyone else. "Oblivious. They can't see what's in front of their nose. Nate's dad only bought the tent to make up for the fact he missed Nate's birthday."

Blair shrugged sadly; what Chuck said was the truth but they both knew there was nothing that could be done about it. "Ignorance is bliss though, Chuck. If I could go back to believing everything was perfect again, I would."

"But you can't. Once you see the truth, you can't hide from it anymore."

"So let's make a pact - we have to make sure they don't see it. Not yet, anyway. Hide them from truth for as long as possible because we both know what it feels like to see everything for real."

So they did. Chuck wanted to make it a blood sealed deal, but Blair refused point blank. (The truth is, to be that closely bonded to Chuck Bass scared Blair stupid. And to make it worse, it was for reasons she couldn't entirely understand.)


	9. Chuck Heard Blair's Secret

When Blair turns up on his doorstep, tearstained and tired, Chuck assumes she's drunk and can't remember how to get home. But upon letting her in, he realises it's a whole lot more.

"There's no where else I could go," she admits when he takes her coat. He wants to tell her not to apologise, that as her friend, she could come to him at any time but it felt too foreign on his tongue. Instead, he opted for a squeeze on the (shrinking) small of her back and she graced him with a watery smile – but a smile all the same.

He offers her a drink of gin which she politely declines. "What can I do you for?"

"I've got a secret and I need to tell someone," Blair declares as Chuck waits patiently. He thinks he knows what her secret is (although why she'd be crying about it beats Chuck) and whilst he's happy for her and Nate, he can't help but feel jealousy playing the guitar on his heart, twanging his veins for pure amusement. She hesitates, almost as if the truth's too much, as if she's scared it'll break him.

"I won't get jealous, Waldorf. So spill." He can lie so easily it kind of scares him.

"It's not that." Okay, so Chuck rethinks his theory as she hesitates again. Only this time, he realises the truth _is _too much and that it won't break him, but it's Blair who's the broken one. She's been harbouring this secret for months and it's eating her away, Chuck can tell. If only he knew how ironic such a thought would be.

"Then what is it? Come on Waldorf, this must be deep if you can't even tell me." He's thoroughly intrigued now and his eyes which permeate hers show just the slightest hint of worry.

Her eyes brim with tears and her slender, fourteen year old frames sinks to the floor in a mile of brown hair and breakable bones. He half expects her to tell him she's dying, so he's a little relieved when she mumbles something along the lines of 'being Mick'.

"You want to _be_ Mick?" Chuck needs to clarify that this is Blair Waldorf, wanting a sex change. Or at least wanting to be Mick, whoever Mick happened to be.

"Bulimic, Chuck. I'm bulimic." The words seem to burn her mouth, clamping her hand over her mouth as soon as they escape and running towards his door because she can't bear to see his face. She's kept up her pretence for so long, and to admit it now just seems weak and pathetic and that is not who Blair Waldorf is. Blair Waldorf is strength and stamina, beauty and brains, poise and prestige. But not anymore, as she tries to stagger past Chuck, who intercepts her and try as she might, Blair Waldorf cannot overpower Chuck Bass. Well, not physically at least.

"Do you want to tell me why?" It's less of a question but not quite a demand. She shrugs; Blair doesn't want to talk about it now. She's told someone her problem and it's meant to have halved it, not doubled it with a helping of Chuck Bass interference on top.

"No," she replies, her eyes dry and mysterious. She's unbreakable (or so she thinks) and keeps her lips tightly sealed.

"Does Elean-"

"Know? Yeah," Blair's too offhand and too blasé about this, which worries Chuck more than the problem in hand. "She doesn't say much, just watches me eat. Like that's going to help."

"What _will_ help?"

"You, not telling anyone." It's a promise he reluctantly makes. "Look, I'm going to see a doctor anyway-"

"Truthfully?" Blair shows him a piece of paper, with an appointment written down on it.

"Promise me you won't say a word. Not even to Nate." She pauses, thoughtfully. "Hell, especially not to Nate. Promise?" Chuck's not sure that he can – this is a massive secret to keep and it's the first time Blair's ever told him anything this precious. He doesn't yet know the protocol and without being able to consult anyone else, he's putty in Blair's hands. "Promise me, Bass."

A reluctant nod gives Blair all the confirmation she needs and as she's finally allowed to leave, she seizes the moment and places a kiss on his cheek, just in front of his ear. And then she whispers three words Chuck never thought he'd hear: _Thank you, Chuck. _

And with that, Blair's secret is unearthed and whilst he's slightly privileged that Blair's chosen him to come to in her hour of need, he can't help but think that it's a little too much to handle. So he takes heavily to the bottle to blot it all out, without even realising what a profound effect Blair's had on him.

But one thing Chuck knew for certain: this was one secret he'd never tell. He knew he loved her.

xoxo


End file.
